


Mi alma por el honor

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, M/M, iré ampliando etiquetas, punto de vista de Hux, son los chicos malos, todo es un poco dudoso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: Después de la destrucción de la base Starkiller, el futuro del General Hux pende de un hilo. Solo un hombre puede interceder ante el Lider supremo para que no caiga en mas desdicha de la que puede soportar.¿Que estará dispuesto a dar Hux a cambio de ello?*lo de dudoso es porque, obviamente, Hux no está muy a gusto con la situación.*





	1. Intercede por mi y te daré lo que quieras

Después de la destrucción de la base Star Killer, el futuro del General Hux pendía de un hilo.

Si ya era malo la perdida de la base, la reacción de Snoke (o la falta de ella) no dio ninguna esperanza a Hux de que tuviera un futuro. Su única orden después de la adebacle fue la recuperación de Kylo Ren, y ni eso fue como debía.

Ren, para ponerle la vida mas complicada, no llevaba el localizador obligatorio y fue casi imposible encontrarle medio muerto y congelado en la nieve. Después, no contento con sobrevivir donde otros habrían muerto, tuvo una de sus rabietas dentro de un tanque de bacta, haciéndolo explotar con él dentro, con las consiguientes perdidas de innumerables créditos y un lío de liquido azul viscoso por toda la sala medica.   
Hux se negó a verle bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni bajo las peticiones de Ren, que eran numerosas y a cada cual mas violenta.

Al final, Hux ordeno su sedación, obviamente por el propio bienestar de Lord Ren y su pronta recuperación.

Hux no fue llamado de nuevo por el líder supremo hasta dos ciclos después. Todavía de camino a la Ciudadela de Snoke, fue convocado para el informe.

-No se tolera esta incompetencia, Coronel.

Hux dio un paso a tras y Snoke continuo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Si, Coronel Hux. Supongo que hacia años que no escuchabas ese titulo con tu apellido. -Snoke se recostó en su trono en el holograma gigante.-Y tendrás un nuevo destino, puesto que no creo que el mando del destructor Finalizer sea adecuado para ti.

-Lider Supremo, si me permites...

-Ya te he permitido demasiado.- Bramo y el holograma parpadeo-En dos ciclos estaréis en órbita del planeta B436. Allí desembarcaras para hacerte cargo de las tropas que actualmente intentan apaciguar una rebelión con la población local.

Hux sabia lo que eso quería decir: B436 era un planeta minero del borde exterior. Altamente conflictivo. "Intentar"significaba que no estaban teniendo éxito.

Hux no solo estaba siendo degradado, si no que era enviado a primera linea, a una muerte segura.

Nada de lo que dijera podría cambiar la decisión de Snoke. Así que bajo la cabeza en una reverencia y dijo "Si, Líder Supremo" y la conexión se cerro.

Si quería cambiar su destino, tendría que buscar ayuda en otros sitios.

.....

Hablar con sus contactos en las altas esferas de la Primera Orden no dio los resultados esperados. Todos sus contactos que anteriormente le habían tratado con respeto y casi con miedo, ahora le repudiaban y le trataban como un paria. Los pocos que habían aceptado la holollamada habían contestado de manera condescendiente y negado interceder ante el Líder Supremo.

Hux pensaba que en realidad eso era porque ninguno quería a Hux en sus naves aunque fuera como un subordinado.

Los dos ciclos estaban a punto de cumplir y se quedaba sin ideas y sin esperanzas.

-Debería hablar con Lord Ren, Señor.

Hux levanto la cabeza de entre sus manos y miro a la Capitán Phasma.

-¿Disculpa?

Phasma se paso una mano por el pelo corto y rubio.

-Señor, Si se me permite hablar claro, no le quedan muchas opciones. Si todo lo anterior fracasa, debe buscar otra opción.

Hux suspiro y se recostó en el sofá de su camarote.

-Phasma, no puedo ir a arrastrarme a pedir ayuda a Ren.

-Pero si él intercede por ti ante el Lider Supremo puede que se te permita quedarse en el Finalizer.

-¿Pero a que precio?

Phasma se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que al que estés dispuesto a pagar.

Hux cerro los ojos y dio un gran suspiro.

-Mi alma, probablemente.

-Es una suerte que no creas en la existencia del alma y de la Fuerza.

Hux le lanzo un cojín que paso a medio metro de la cabeza rubia.

Creador, con esa puntería moriría el primer día en combate. 

Resignado, tomo una decisión.

\-----------

Hux se vistió con su, todavía, traje de General. Impecablemente arreglado con el cabello en su lugar y orgullosamente erguido en toda su estatura. 

Había estado delante del espejo por lo que parecía una eternidad. congelado en el tiempo como una de esas holopinturas de los antiguos generales y almirantes que recordaba haber visto en la academia.

Miró su datapad y se dio cuenta de que era inevitable. En 30 minutos su nave saldría del finalizer para no regresar nunca. Asintió a su reflejo y salió decidido al pasillo.

Sabia exactamente donde estaría esa persona. Ren siempre se escondía en su camarote cuando no estaba creando estragos en la nave.

Se paró frente a la puerta y tomo una respiración profunda antes de levantar la mano para llamar por el intercomunicador. No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, por que la puerta se abrió en ese mismo momento.

Su labio se crespó en una mueca de desprecio. Ren, el lector de mentes, probablemente ya sabría porque estaba allí y estaría regocijándose en su desdicha.

Entró con paso decidido y se detuvo en medio de la sala frente a la figura inmovil sentada en el suelo.

-Supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí.

Ren solo vestía unos pantalones negros de entrenamiento y estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recta. Hacia un ciclo que le habían dado el alta del ala medica y ahora no tenia las vendas para cubrir lo que parecían una enojadas cicatrices rosadas por todo el cuerpo y cara.

-Si, pero creo que es mas interesante si me lo dices tu mismo, "General".

La cara de desprecio de Hux casi se volvió mas asqueada si eso era posible.

-Por supuesto que si, estabas esperando este momento ¿verdad? Verme caer. Has querido esto desde que me conociste. Pues enhorabuena! -levantó las manos en un gesto de presentación- Ya lo tienes. No tengo nada. No tengo mi rango, ni mis contactos, ni mi nave. Y si no me rebajo a pedirte clemencia, no tendré vida en un par de ciclos. ¿Contento?

Ren abrió los ojos y le miro desde el suelo con expresión aburrida.

\- ¿Y que crees que puedo conseguir para arreglar lo que han conseguido tus errores?

Hux seguía hiperventilado de su dilatriba anterior y abrió la boca en incredulidad soltando una exalación como si le hubieran golpeado.

-Tu también has cometido errores en StarKiller!

-Si- Ren se levantó en un movimiento fluido como si ninguna de las heridas le dolieran- Y pagaré por ellos al llegar a la Ciudadela de mi Maestro. - Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo dentro del espacio de Hux. - Y de nuevo, ¿que quieres que haga para enmendar tus errores?

Todo lo que Hux quería hacer era escapar de esa mirada penetrante y probablemente ir al planeta donde moriría con el poco honor que le quedaba.

-Intercede por mi ante Snoke. Haz que me deje a cargo del finalizer aunque me retire el cargo de General.- Hux espero una reacción pero Ren seguía observándole sin parpadear- Ren, en menos de 15 minutos sale la nave que me lleva a una muerte segura. Tienes que interceder ante Snoke. Ahora.

Ren le miró de arriba a abajo antes de volver a sus ojos.

-Y que recibo yo de eso. Probablemente mi Maestro me castigue mas duramente si le pido clemencia para ti.

Hux bajo la mirada un poco y pensó en que podía dar a Ren: ¿Una sala de entrenamientos para el solo? ¿Paneles de control para que rompiera? ¿Oficiales para estrangular? ¿Qué podía querer un usuario de la fuerza?

Levantó la vista y dijo muy decidido.

-Lo que quieras.

Se arrepintió nada mas decirlo. Tan solo porque la comisura de la boca de Ren se tensó una milésima y sus ojos brillaron con algo cruel.

-Al acabar tus turnos vendrás a mis cuartos. Cada día, después del turno.

Hux casi dio un paso atrás del shock. ¿Ren quería que.... No tenia idea de que significaba eso.

-¿que se supone que significa eso?

Ren dio otro paso en el espacio de Hux estando casi nariz con nariz.

-Significa que cuando termines el turno vendrás, y harás todo lo que te mande.

-¿me quieres tener como un maldito esclavo?- Hux ya se imaginaba teniendo que ser el saco de entrenamiento de Ren o tener que limpiar su casco hasta que brillara.

En lugar de contestar, Ren le dio una sonrisa torcida y se marchó al cuarto adjunto. Hux se quedo mirando sin poder moverse. ¿En que se había metido? 

Al cabo de un momento, Ren salio vestido y con el casco en la mano. Parece que Hux se había quedado mas tiempo pensativo del que se había dado cuenta. Ren se dirigió a la puerta sin darle una segunda mirada a Hux.

\- Mañana a las 20:30 le espero aquí mismo. No me defraude, Coronel.

Y con eso salio por la puerta dejando a Hux totalmente hipnotizado por la puerta de duracero pulido por donde había salido Ren.


	2. La primera noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux va a los cuartos de Ren el primer dia. No encuentra lo que esperaba.

Aunque no lo esperaba, poco antes de que tuviera que embarcar, Hux recibió un mensaje en su datapad para notificarle el cambio de destino. Ahora no iría a ese maldito planeta, si no que se quedaría a cargo del Finalizer.

Tuvo que leer varias veces el mensaje todavía sin creerlo.

Ren había cumplido su palabra.

¿Lo malo? El tendría que cumplir la suya.

El ciclo siguiente fue largo y corto a la vez. Pensando en que se acercaba el momento de ir a los cuartos de Ren a hacer quien sabe que cosas.

Cuando terminó el turno tuvo que tener los puños apretados sintiendo como le temblaban las manos. Hacia años que no se sentía tan nervioso. 

No nervioso no era la palabra. La palabra era inseguro. Inseguro de lo que iba a pasar y eso le repugnaba. Hacia años que el tomaba el control de sus actos y decidía cada acción (excepto por las ordenes del Lider Supremo que eran un mal menor para poder comandar los ejércitos de la Primera Orden). Y ahora era como si volviera a tener 6 años y era llamado por su padre sin previo aviso para una reprimenda de algo que no recordaba haber hecho.

Se paró frente a la puerta del Ren y esta se abrió por arte de magia como la ultima vez. Hux se resigno a que esta seria su vida .... el resto de la vida probablemente.

-No es magia, ya lo sabes. La fuerza no es un truco de manos en un burdel barato de Coruscan.

Hux se detuvo al lado de la puerta cuando esta se cerro tras el.

-Puede que tenga que estar aquí cada fin de turno, pero eso no implica que puedas entrar en mi mente.- Intentó poner cada gota de desprecio en cada palabra.

Ren salió del cuarto contiguo vistiendo unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta de manga corta holgada no reglamentaria con algún tipo de símbolo en el frente que se desdibujaba por el uso.

-De eso se trata, Coronel, de que cuando terminas el turno eres mio para hacer lo que yo quiera, porque Cada turno que estas a cargo de tu amado Finalizer es un regalo para ti y debes compensarlo con tu presencia.

Hux abrió la boca para soltar mas desprecio en forma de frases pomposas cuando Ren levanto una mano para detenerlo y habló sobre el.

-Desnúdate.

La boca de Hux se abrió mas y sus ojos miraron en estado de shock. Había pensado aberraciones que Ren le haría hacer, pero nada que necesitara deshacerse de su uniforme.

-¿Perdona?

Ren se acercó a el todavía con la mirada aburrida.

-Quítate la ropa, déjala doblada en la silla de al lado de la puerta y espera que te diga que hacer. En este cuarto no eres un General, ni un coronel. Eres solo un hombre que hace todo lo que yo quiero. ¿entendido?  
Que le hablaran con condescendencia o como si fuera estúpido era mas de lo que quería soportar. Enderezó su columna y apretó los labios.

\- Si, Amo.- Escupió el titulo sin dejar de mirar los ojos marrones.

Ren hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el sofá.

-No me llames así, solo llámame Kylo.

Hux parpadeó otra vez fuera de balance. Había pensado que Ren querría que le llamara "Señor" o "amo" o alguna otra sandez. Pero nunca que quisiera que le llamara por su nombre de pila, o lo que se suponía que era su nombre de pila...

Ren, no, Kylo, levantó una ceja y le miró expectante desde el sofá. Si quería un espectáculo debería haber pensado en otra persona.

Hux apretó los labios y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme que ahora tenia las lineas en el brazo que le etiquetaban como Coronel. La dobló eficientemente y la dejó sobre la silla. El resto de las ropas salieron del mismo modo, hasta que quedó en calzoncillos reglamentarios negros al lado de una silla con toda su ropa doblada y las botas colocadas al lado.

-Creí que dije que te desnudaras.- Kylo no habia perdido nada mientras Hux se desnudaba, pero en lugar de "mirar", que era lo que había pensado Hux que haría, solo miraba en su dirección con una expresión aburrida. Como si tener a Hux desnudándose fuera algo común del día a día, otra aburrida situación que tenia que soportar.

Hux miró fijamente y se bajó los calzoncillos arrojándolos descuidadamente encima del montón ordenado.

-¿Contento?- Hux se sentía desnudo.... porque lo estaba. El aire en el salón de Kylo era cálido, casi como si hubiera anticipado que Hux accedería y hubiera manipulado la temperatura de sus cuartos. Por mucho que le faltara la ropa no se dejaría intimidar por Kylo. Se mantuvo en una pose erguida y militarista aun que le faltara el resto de la indumentaria.

-Mucho.-Aunque su tono dejaba en claro el sarcasmo.- Siéntate a mi lado.- Dijo palmeando el asiento al lado del sofá.

Hux se acercó y se sentó en el asiento dejando la espalda recta sin tocar el respaldo. El taco de la tela contra su trasero desnudo era extraña y no queria pensar en que cosas habian tocado esa tela antes que el.  
-Relájate contra el sofá.- Pensó que nunca había escuchado a Ren tan cerca. Como su voz era mas baja para compensar la cercanía de Hux y el silencio de la habitación. 

Hux se recostó contra el respaldo soltando una respiración entrecortada. Pasara lo que pasara no seria nada bueno. Ya podia ver a Ren abalanxandose sobre el como el animal que era. 

-Estas muy tenso.- Ren se movió en el asiento para enfrentar a Hux pero todavía dejando una distancia entre ellos sin tocarse.

-Estoy tenso porque estoy desnudo en un sofá contigo contra mi voluntad.

Ren suspiró a su lado.

-Eso no era lo que quería.

Fue entonces cuando Hux se volvió para enfrentarle y mirarle de cerca por primera vez.

-¿Entonces que querías? ¿vas a violarme ya?

La cara de Ren no tenia desperdicio: puro estado de terror y repulsión.

-NO! Creador! ¿Porque crees que haría eso?

-¿Tal vez porque has hecho que me desnude?- Hux frunció mas el ceño.

-Eso no era por... eso no...- Ren aparto la mirada y negó con la cabeza.- Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, ha sido un día muy duro para los dos.- Y con eso se levantó del sofá sin esperar a Hux y se metió en su cuarto.

Hux podía escuchar ruidos de ropa y el crujido de la cama cediendo bajo el peso de Ren.

-¿Vas a venir?- En serio que pensaba que dormir allí?

Pero la mente de Hux solo se resigno. Se levanto y entró en el cuarto poco iluminado para ver a Ren en el centro de la cama y una de las esquinas de las sabanas volteadas en una obvia invitación. Por lo menos Hux podía ver el hombro de Ren todavía cubierto por la camiseta negra desgastada, que parecía ser su pijama.

Ren no dijo nada, solo palmeó la cama como había hecho en el sofá.

Hux se metió en la cama lentamente hasta quedar tumbado boca arriba.

-Estas temblando.- Ren lo cubrió con las sabanas y sacó un brazo fuera de las cubiertas para rodear el pecho de Hux en un abrazo calido.

Hux podía notar la respiración de Ren en su sien, el cálido brazo sobre su pecho en algo tan poco erótico que le sorprendió de que aunque el estuviera desnudo y Ren vestido estuvieran tocándose completamente.

Hacia años que no compartía cama con nadie, pero sintió como se relajaba poco a poco llevado por la calidez del cuerpo a su lado.

-¿Esto es lo que va a ocurrir cada noche?- Preguntó todavía mirando al techo y quedándose lo mas quieto posible.

-La parte de dormir juntos si, así que seria mejor que trajeras unas cuantas mudas para el día siguiente.- Ren se apretó mas a el como si fuera un Wookie de peluche gigante para poder dormir abrazado.- No has cenado, mañana habrá algo de comida. No había pensado en ello, perdona.

Hux solo miró al techo en la oscuridad pensando en lo extraño que era todo y lo incomodo que era ese abrazo. No es que fuera incomodo físicamente, porque era muy cómodo en realidad, pero era incomodo por la situación.

-Te puedo escuchar pensar.- Todo lo que podía haberse relajado se evaporó al escuchar esa frase.

-Te dije que no entraras en mi mente.

-No es necesario, todo en ti grita que estas molesto.

-Estoy molesto.

-Así no podrás dormir, y no me dejaras dormir a mi.- Ren suspiró por la nariz haciendo cosquillas en el cabello de la sien de Hux- Necesitas dormir, y yo también. Por favor.

Hux soltó un bufido sarcástico. Era como si fuera el el que estaba siendo poco razonable en esta situación, como si fuera culpa suya.

-Tenias que haberlo pensado mejor antes de querer dormir conmigo.- Ren pacrecia no darse por enterado y metió un brazo por debajo del cuello de hux a la vez que tiraba de su otro hombre para girarlo hacia el.  
Hux no se resistió, solo se quedo quieto mientras era manipulado al antojo del caballero. Terminó de lado, con la cabeza bajo la barbilla de Ren y cobijado bajo el cálido abrazo y las mantas. Sus brazos se quedaron pegados a su cuerpo en una forma de protegerse del contacto del otro cuerpo aunque nada hizo para que el calor lo envolviera.

-Duerme.- Estaba agotado, solo queria que esa noche pasara y pudiera comandar la nave de nuevo, volver a su turno, volver a otro ciclo de no saber que pasaria al llegar la noche en el destructor estelar.  
-No puedo.- Dijo resignado. Quería dormir, aunque no fuera por Ren, y solo quisiera que al dormir el tiempo se moviera mas rápido.

-Puedo ayudarte a dormir si quieres, solo... tienes que dejarme entrar.-Hux sabia lo que se refería. Lo había visto innumerables veces: Ren levantando la mano y alguien cayendo inconsciente en el suelo. No quería que Ren entrara en su mente, pero era lo mas lógico de hacer. Así que asintió con la cabeza y tomo una respiración entrecortada. -Esta bien, no te dolerá.

Notó como una de las manos de Ren se movía por su espalda hasta llegar a la base de su cráneo y los dedos largos que rozaban su cuero cabelludo en una extraña y cuidadosa caricia. Fué casi instantáneo, su cuerpo relajándose lentamente y sus parpados pesados sucumbiendo al sueño. Era mas lento que la perdida de consciencia que había visto en las victimas de Ren, y se preguntó si esto era una acción deliberada darle un toque mas suave que a sus adversarios.

-Buenas noches, Hux.

\-----------

Hux se despertó solo en la cama todavía cálida. Las sabanas arremolinadas a su alrededor. En ese momento entre el sueño y la vigilia en el que todo es felicidad se estiró en la cama y apretó la cara contra la almohada que tenia un olor a especias que no reconocía como suyo. Fue entonces que todo llegó a su mente: el mandato de Kylo, su desnudez, la situación extraña de dormir desnudo en la cama del caballero, el abrazo cálido...

Escuchó un ruido a poca distancia y desenterró la cara de la almohada para ver a Kylo colocarse la estúpida capa mugrienta sobre los hombros.

Ren ni siquiera se digno a mirarle cuando cogió el casco y se dirigió a la salida hablando a su paso.

-Esta noche a la misma hora. Trae algo de muda. Hoy tienes una hora hasta que empiece tu turno, espero que sea tiempo suficiente.

La puerta se cerró tras el dejándole desnudo en la cama de ese hombre insoportable.

Soltó un grito que ahogó en la almohada especiada y se odió por inhalar profundamente en ella.

\---------


	3. Holofilm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> segunda noche.   
> Hux y Ren ven un holofilm (?)

Al final tuvo el tiempo justo de tomar una ducha sónica, cambiarse de ropa y comer unas barras de proteínas antes de comenzar el turno Gamma que le tocaba.

El turno fue tranquilo, todo perfecto como un reloj bien sincronizado . Era como si todo fuera normal de nuevo, reuniones, informes, misiones de reconocimiento, etc. Todo menos la inexistencia de la base StarKiller y que ahora era Coronel (por no contar que era la nueva mascota de Kylo Ren).

  
Su turno terminó y fue a su cuarto a recoger un neceser, un par de uniformes limpios para dejar en los cuartos de kylo y un par de pijamas. Estaría loco si pensaba que iba a estar desnudo todo el tiempo como un animal.

  
Al llegar, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Kylo estaba en medio del cuarto principal sentado en el suelo en una esterilla. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas. Hux sabia que debía estar meditando.

  
Todavia sin abrir los ojos dijo.

  
-Desnúdate y siéntate en el sofá en un momento estoy contigo.

  
Hux arrugó la nariz y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta.

  
-He traído las mudas y un pijama.

  
Ren abrió los ojos y le miró con cara sorprendida, como si en realidad no esperaba que Hux se lo tomara en serio.

  
-¿Qué?

  
-Nada, solo...- Ren negó con la cabeza y se levantó del suelo. -Te enseñaré donde dejar tus cosas.

  
Se dirigió al cuarto y abrió uno de los paneles que escondía los armarios, había un espacio en la zona de colgar y un par de estantes vacíos. Hux miró el resto de estantes y ropas colgadas con curiosidad.

  
-¿Pensaste que solo tenía unas ropas?

  
-En realidad, si.

  
Ren soltó una pequeña risa profunda y tocó un estante vacío.

  
-Te he hecho sitio, aunque no lo creas tengo mas ropa de la que necesito.

  
Hux pensó en que solo le había visto con las túnicas roídas, los pantalones de entrenamiento y el pijama andrajoso. Pero decidió que no le importaba en absoluto el vestuario de Kylo.

  
-Bien, puedes seguir meditando mientas me cambio.

  
Kylo frunció el ceño.

  
-Te dije desnudo.

  
Hux se giro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

  
-No voy a andar desnudo por tus cuartos. - Kylo abrio la boca para hablar pero Hux lo detuvo.-Ayer te quejabas de que estaba tenso. Pues bien, estare menos tenso si no ando desnudo como una prostituta barata.

  
Kylo se le quedo mirando y dijo muy seriamente.

  
-No pienso que seas un prostituta barata.

  
Hux rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda para guardar sus cosas en el armario.

  
-Si, grácias por el cumplido.

  
Hubo un momento en el que Kylo se quedo detrás de el sin moverse mientras colocaba la ropa y después se volvió hacia el cuarto principal.

  
Hux soltó el aire que no recordaba haber contenido. Maldito idiota.

  
Cuando Hux estuvo contento con la colocación de la ropa en el armario y sus objetos de higiene en el aseo, se cambio al pijama, peino su cabello para quitar el producto fijador y salió descalzo a la sala principal. "Tendría que recordar traer unas zapatillas" se recordó cuando sus pies en calcetines no hicieron ningún ruido sobre el duracero de los paneles del suelo.

  
Cuando llegó Kylo estaba sentado en el sofá con la mesa delante suya llena de pequeños platos de comida de la cantina del Finalizer. Estaba trasteando con un control remoto viendo algo en el holovisor del cuarto sin prestar atención a Hux.

  
-He traído un poco de cada cosa que había, en realidad no se que es lo que te gusta. - Dijo con un bocado de algo todavía en la boca sin tragar, para mas repugnancia de Hux.- ¿Tienes alguna preferencia en los holofilmes?

  
-No suelo verlos.- Hux se quedo de pie en la entrada esperando que se le dijera que hacer, como había dejado claro Kylo.

  
Cuando este se giró para hablarle se quedó mirando sorprendido.

  
-¿Qué?- Hux se miró a si mismo viéndose en el pijama de regulación y solo con sus calcetines. No parecia que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, sobre todo contando que el dia anterior, Hux estuvo completamente desnudo y no causó esa impresion en Kylo.

  
-Nada... es....- Kylo negó con la cabeza y palmeo el asiento a su lado. Hux frunció el ceño y se sentó sin mirarlo.- Estas...

  
Esto era absurdo. Hux se sentó y le atravesó con la mirada.

  
-¿Que? ¿vas a terminar las frases o cerrar la boca y poner algo en el reproductor?- Ren cerró la boca con un chasquido casi audible y frunció el ceño al reproductor. Hux pudo ver las mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

  
-Eres un idiota. Come.

  
Hux cogió el primer platillo que tenia cerca y un tenedor.

 

-Y tu eres un grosero, pero aquí estamos, al fin y al cabo es decisión tuya. Siempre puedes decirme que no vuelva.

  
-¿Estas haciendo las cosas difíciles a propósito? ¿Para ver si no te hago volver?

  
Hux casi dejó caer el platillo.

  
-¿Yo? Solo ha pasado una noche y he hecho todo lo que has pedido. No soy yo el que actúa como un loco haciendo que me desnude y sea tu peluche para dormir.

  
El ceño de Ren se profundizó y pulsó el botón del controlador y del reproductor salio la imagen de un amanecer sobre un planeta helado.

  
-¿Es un documental sobre el Starkiller? Porque eso seria golpear muy bajo, Ren.

-Es Kylo, y no, es un holofilm de aventuras.

  
¿Aventuras? Hux no creía que el Holonet aprobado por la Primera Orden tuviera holofilms de aventuras. Pero probablemente Ren... Kylo tenia acceso a holofimls pirateados. El pirateo seria cosa de familia.

  
Comieron en silencio. Hux agradecido por no tener que hablar y sorprendido porque en realidad el holofilm era una especie de historia de aventuras... pero con un trasfondo romántico en el que los dos protagonistas se salvaban de situaciones enrevesadas y se odiaban mutuamente pero cada vez se gustaban mas ..... taaan típico que Hux se abstuvo de rodar los ojos en mas escenas de las que pudo recordar.

  
Cuando los platillos estaban medio vacíos, Kylo se recostó en una esquina del sofá y puso un brazo sobre el respaldo. No dejó de mirar la pantalla cuando se dirigió a Hux.

  
-Cuando termines recuéstate sobre mi.

  
Hux había terminado... pero por si fuera el comería hasta convertirse en un Hutt.

  
-No pienso hacerlo.

  
Kylo le dio una mirada aburrida.

  
-Los dos sabemos que terminarás haciéndolo, ahórranos la pelea y recuéstate.

  
Hux apretó los labios en una fina linea. Podía notar como la tensión que no había estado ahí volvía, como el estomago se le retorcía y la comida se agitaba. Cogió aire y subió los pies al sofá, empujándose hasta quedar cadera con cadera con Kylo, que había vuelto a mirar la pantalla como si los conflictos internos de Hux no fueran su problema.

  
Hux no se movió durante lo que pareció demasiado tiempo para Kylo, porque este suspiró teatralmente y usó el brazo que tenia sobre el respaldo para rodear a Hux por los hombros y acercarlo a su pecho.

  
-Deja de hacerlo complicado, será mas fácil para los dos. No creo que sea tan desagradable.

  
-Es infinitamente desagradable. Tu eres desagradable.- Hux ahora estaba recostado sobre ese hombre/niño enorme y su gran pectoral cálido que tanto odiaba.

  
Kylo uso su otra mano para coger la de Hux y ponerla justo sobre su corazón.

  
-Relájate, no me dejas ver el holofilm.

  
Hux bufó y se recostó mas. Ahora en esa posición estaba "abrazado" a Kylo. Esto era vergonzoso, si alguien de la tripulación lo veía así...

  
-Nadie va a verte.- Kylo lo murmuró directamente en su pelo lo que provocó que se le erizara la piel.

  
-Sal de mi cabeza.

  
-Piensas muy alto. Ahora, silencio.

  
Hux suspiró y miró en dirección a la pantalla.... este holofilm parecía que nunca iba a terminar.

  
\-------

  
No sabía cuando había cerrado los ojos pero por alguna razón Kylo lo estaba despertando frotando su brazo muy suavemente. En la pantalla del reproductor se encontraban las letras de los créditos del Holofilm, que por fin había terminado.

  
-Te has quedado dormido. Te has perdido la historia, ha sido interesante.

  
Hux se incorporó de su cálida almohada humana y se frotó los ojos.

  
-No me importa tu estúpida historia no reglamentada por la Primera Orden.

  
Kylo rió tras el, un sonido profundo que hizo que Hux se girara.

  
Kylo desvió la mirada y se levantó estirando su cuerpo y levantando la camiseta roída, dejando ver una franja de piel blanca.

  
Hux desvió la mirada y también se levantó enderezando su pijama.

  
-Ha sido una buena historia igualmente.

  
-Seguro. Déjame adivinar: ¿Vencen todos los retos, terminan enamorándose y son felices para siempre?

  
Kylo se encogió de hombros pero sonreía.

  
-La siempre confiable base para una buena historia.

  
-Para una historia ficticia.- Hux comenzó a amontonar los cuencos y platillos.- En la vida real eso no sucede. Dos personas enemistadas no se enamoran perdidamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y no todas las misiones épicas terminan con final feliz. He sido soldado toda mi vida, he visto hombres ir a misiones simples y no volver. Por eso es ficción, es lo que todos desean y nunca tendrán.

  
-Eso es muy triste.

  
-La realidad es muy triste.- Termino de recoger y se quedó con varios cuencos en la mano sin saber donde dejarlos. - No esta permitido traer esto a los camarotes.

  
Kylo se los quitó de la mano y los volvió a dejar en la mesa.

  
-Los limpiará un droide, es tarde.

  
Hux no tenia su Datapad cerca para comprobar la hora, pero se notaba exhausto y esa película era verdaderamente larga.

  
Se dejó guiar a la cama y se metió en las sabanas sin ceremonias.

  
Kylo fué a su lado de la cama y se quitó la camisa y los pantalones quedándose desnudo. Hux se enderezó en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos.

  
-¿Que demonios estas haciendo?- Casi gritó, su tono mas agudo de lo que pretendía.

  
Causó totalmente lo contrario a lo deseado, porque Kylo se dio la vuelta con las cejas fruncidas y MUY desnudo.

  
-Desnudarme para dormir. Siempre duermo desnudo, si tu estas vestido no es necesario que yo lo esté, lo de ayer fue mera cortesía por mi parte.

  
No espero replica de Hux y se metió en la cama sin el menor atisbo de pudor o vergüenza.

  
No es que necesitara tener vergüenza de nada, porque en ese escaso momento que Hux había mirado(no es que se hubiera fijado) pudo ver que todo estaba muy bien puesto en sus sitios adecuados... Es tal Matt tenia razón, Kylo Ren tenia un maldito pack de 8!

  
Casi se le para el corazon cuando Kylo se acercó a él como habia hecho la noche anterior. No habia piel en contacto pero el mero hecho de saber que el otro estaba desnudo ponia a Hux realmente nervioso.  
No recordaba la ultima vez que había dormido con otra persona desnuda, sus amantes no pasaban la noche con el, y mucho menos se hubiera imaginado "acurrucado" con ellos.

  
Kylo lo trajo hacia él como había hecho la vez anterior y susurro en su pelo.

  
-Estas tenso de nuevo, y ahora estas con pijama.

  
-Pero tu no.

  
-¿Te molesta?

  
-Infinitamente.

  
-Creador... Dime que no tengo que volver a hacerte dormir esta noche.

  
Hue se apartó para mirarle a la cara en la penumbra del cuarto.

  
-Soy yo el que esta pasando un calvario! no actúes como si fuera yo... yo no soy quien ha creado esta situación incomoda! si tanto te molesta solo tengo que marcharme!

  
Kylo solo lo miró con los labios apretados como si estuviera debatiéndose internamente.

  
-No pretendo que sea un calvario. Intento hacer lo que deseo sin sobrepasar demasiado tus limites.- Hux no tenia palabras, ¿Que se supone que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Kylo en realidad quería hacer todo esto con el? ¿No solo para martirizarlo? Kylo se mordió el labio inferior y Hux juraría que vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.- ¿Necesitas que te haga dormir?

  
Hux sopeso este ofrecimiento, la noche anterior, aunque incomoda y extraña, había dormido plácidamente y sin sueños. Pero no creía que fuera beneficioso para su mente hacerse perder el conocimiento cada noche.

-No, creo que podré dormir.- Volvió a acomodarse en los brazos de Kylo con la cabeza debajo de su barbilla. Tomo una bocanada de aire y el bello del pecho de Kylo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Era extraño y demasiado intimo para su gusto. Paso sus dedos por el bello para peinarlo en una posición recta y colocó su mano encima del corazón de Kylo como había hecho en el sofá, solo para proteger su nariz del bello infame que le hacia cosquillas, por supuesto.

  
Kylo lo abrazó un poco mas fuerte y el corazón de Hux dio un vuelco desagradable.

  
-Te odio. - Murmuró y Kylo apretó su cara contra su pelo.

  
-Lo se.

  
\----

 

  
No le costó mucho conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, con la calidez del cuerpo de Kylo y su corazón sonando bajo su palma.... el rítmico subir y bajar de la caja torácica con la respiración. Y la mañana siguiente fue casi lo mismo que la anterior. Cuando despertó, Kylo estaba en sus túnicas y casco en la mano dispuesto a salir.

  
-Esta noche puedes venir mas tarde. Cena por tu cuenta. Tenemos un sitio a donde ir.

  
Y tan enigmático como era se marchó con un remolino de capas roídas.   
  


 


End file.
